diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Szepter des Sargeras
| Lage = | WoWPedia = Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras | Weiterführende Links = }} Das Szepter des Sargeras war ein mächtiges magisches Artefakt, welches sich im Grabmal des Sargeras befand, bevor die Orcs es nach dem Zweiten Krieg für Ner'zhul stahlen.Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 12 Es wurde von Hunderten von Sargeras' Dienern erschaffen und ist in der Lage, Dimensionstore zwischen Welten zu öffnen.Artefaktwaffenübersicht Es konnte jüngst von den Hexenmeistern der Schwarze Ernte in ihren Besitz gebracht werden. Hintergrund Die Erschaffung eines kosmischen Rammbocks Nach seiner Niederlage am Brunnen der Ewigkeit machte sich Sargeras unverzüglich daran, seinen nächsten Invasionsversuch für Azeroth zu planen. Er wusste jetzt, dass er sich auf ein festes Portal nicht verlassen konnte. Ein Portal, das stark genug wäre, einem Titanen Zutritt zu verschaffen, würde Unmengen von Energie benötigen. Und die vielversprechendste Energiequelle war beim letzten Versuch vernichtet worden. Zudem hatten die Bemühungen und Zauberversuche der Hochgeborenen seine Absichten verraten, was den Widerstand der Nachtelfen erst möglich gemacht hatte. Wenn er die Verteidiger von Azeroth besiegen wollte, musste Sargeras möglichst ohne Vorwarnung in diese Welt eindringen. Aus diesem Grund befahl er den Eredar, ein Instrument anzufertigen, das in der Lage wäre, einen Riss zwischen den Welten zu erzeugen. Selbst wenn dies nur für einen kurzen Moment gelänge, würde es ihm ermöglichen, einen Teil seiner Seele hindurchzuschleusen. In diesem Fall würde er Azeroth zwar nicht in seiner verheerendsten Gestalt heimsuchen können, aber immerhin könnte sein Avatar so die Invasion seiner Legion vorbereiten und andere finstere Pläne umsetzen. Zudem würde dies die Integrität des physischen Universums gefährden und an den Rand des Zusammenbruchs bringen. Aber diese Folgen wären für Sargeras lediglich willkommene zusätzliche Auswirkungen.Das Szepter des Sargeras, Teil 2 Zunächst führten viele Magier dunkle Rituale durch, um zahllose Portale in einen einzigen Stab zu kanalisieren. Dann projizierten sie das machterfüllte Artefakt in jede Ecke der Großen Dunklen Weiten und verwoben es mit dem Geflecht der Realität. Sie schufen einen Faden, an dem das materielle Universum hing und jederzeit aufgelöst werden konnte. Als Antrieb für dieses gewaltige Vorhaben opferten hundert Hexenmeister hundert Dämonen, die sie aus den Legionstruppen der gescheiterten Invasion Azeroths auswählten. So wurde das juwelenverzierte Szepter des Sargeras hergestellt. So wurde Azeroths Verderben geboren.Das Szepter des Sargeras, Teil 3 Das Szepter des Sargeras ist bekannt für das funkelnde Juwel, das in seiner Spitze sitzt. Viele behaupten, es würde Sargeras' unheilvolles Auge darstellen, das nur einen Blick auf Azeroth erhaschte, bevor der gefallene Titan in den Wirbelnden Nether zurückgerissen wurde. Doch die Wahrheit sieht ganz anders aus. Kurz nach dem Krieg der Ahnen hatte Sargeras eine Vision: Der Brunnen der Ewigkeit implodierte noch einmal, doch dieses Mal wurde er mit in den Kern von Azeroth hinabgezogen. Dort blieb er nur ganz kurz, doch in diesem Moment erblickte er Azeroths schlummernde Weltenseele. Diese öffnete ein Auge und richtete ihren Blick auf den dunklen Titanen. Er war entzückt. Seitdem ging ihm das Auge von Azeroths Weltenseele nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Er befahl den Eredar, die das Szepter herstellten, es allein mit dieser wunderschönen Kugel zu krönen. Daneben setzten die Eredar zwei Nathrezimschwingen, die Sargeras' Wahrnehmung der Weltenseele symbolisieren sollten: verderbt, dämonisch und - das war das Wichtigste - ihm unterworfen.Das Szepter des Sargeras, Teil 4 Aegwynn thumb|Aegwynn gegen Sargeras' Avatar. Gewappnet mit dem Szepter sah Sargeras seine Gelegenheit Jahrtausende später zur Zeit der Wächterin Aegwynn gekommen. Nicht einmal der Rat von Tirisfal konnte sie im Zaum halten. Ihr Stolz machte sie zu einem hervorragenden Ziel für die Verderbnis. Sargeras konnte Azeroth nicht in seiner tödlichsten Form betreten, doch er konnte vielleicht die aufmüpfige Wächterin als Mittel für seine Machenschaften nutzen.Das Szepter des Sargeras, Teil 5 Aegwynn war nach Nordend aufgebrochen, um eine Anzahl mächtiger Dämonen zu verfolgen und fand heraus, dass die Dämonen einen der letzten noch existierenden Drachenschwarm jagten und den alten Kreaturen die ihnen innewohnende Magie aussaugten. Aegwynn griff die Dämonen an und machte ihnen mit Hilfe der edlen Großdrachen den Garaus. Doch als der letzte Dämon von der Welt verbannt wurde, brach im Norden ein gewaltiger Sturm aus. Eine riesenhafte finstere Fratze erschien am Himmel über Nordend. Sargeras erschien vor Aegwynn und loderte vor höllischer Energie.Aegwynn und die Drachenjagd In den eisigen Wüsten von Nordend verwickelte Sargeras die Wächterin Aegwynn in einen Kampf, während das Portal, das er nach Azeroth aufgerissen hatte, sich hinter ihm schloss. Sein Avatar war nur ein schwacher Schatten seiner wahren Gestalt, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Denn auch, wenn er Aegwynn nicht bezwang, würde er sie für seine Zwecke benutzen können. Er musste nur ihre Verteidigung schwächen und einen Durchbruch als Öffnung für einen Bruchteil seines Geistes schaffen. So, wie er mithilfe des Szepters nach Azeroth eingedrungen war, würde er sich auch in Aegwynns Seele festsetzen und sie zu einem weiteren Werkzeug der Legion machen. Aegwynn erinnerte sich an den Kampf gegen den Avatar von Sargeras später als die brutalste Schlacht, die sie je bestreiten musste, aber immerhin war es ihr gelungen, den Gegner mit einer Flutwelle arkaner Macht zu besiegen. Als sie triumphierend über dem besiegten Feind stand, konnte sie selbst kaum glauben, dass sie den Kampf gewonnen hatte. Und sie hatte vor allem keine Ahnung, dass sie ihn in Wirklichkeit verloren hatte.Das Szepter des Sargeras, Teil 7 Nachdem Aegwynn Sargeras' Avatar besiegt hatte, begrub sie seinen Leichnam zusammen mit seinen Artefakten in den Ruinen von Suramar. Tief unter dem Meer, abgeschirmt durch verzauberte Siegel der Hochgeborenen, ruhte das Szepter des Sargeras für Jahrhunderte mit ungebrochener Macht. Sargeras versuchte, durch Aegwynn das Szepter wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch die Aufgabe war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Er konnte die Wächterin auf vielfältige Art beeinflussen, aber er konnte sie nicht dazu bringen, sein Szepter aus dessen Meeresgrab zu befreien. Sargeras hatte verstanden, dass er noch subtiler vorgehen müsste. Aus diesem Grund pflanzte er Aegwynn unbemerkt einen Teil seiner schändlichen Essenz ein und weitete somit seinen schändlichen Einfluss auf Medivh, Aegwynns ungeborenen Sohn, aus.Das Szepter des Sargeras, Teil 9 Jenseits des Dunklen Portals (~8 nDP) Nach der Niederlage der Horde im Zweiten Krieg sahen sich die Orcs auf Draenor mit einer sterbenden Welt konfrontiert, aus der es kein Entkommen zu geben schien. Teron Blutschatten, welchem die Flucht durch das Dunkle Portal zurück nach Draenor gelungen war, war allerdings nicht bereit, aufzugeben. Von Gul'dan wussten die Todesritter, dass es viele mächtige Artefakte gab, die schlecht geschützt waren und nur darauf warteten, erobert zu werden und das Interesse des Todesritters galt speziell drei Artefakten, welche sich auf Azeroth befanden: dem Buch des Medivh, dem Auge von Dalaran und dem Szepter des Sargeras.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 182 thumb|Ner'zhul bei der Öffnung zahlreicher Portale. Ein Stoßtrupp, zu welchem Ragnok Bloodreaver, Tagar Rückenbrecher und Fenris Wolfsbruder zählten, machte sich über den Hafen von Menethil auf die Reise, um das Szepter an sich zu nehmen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 188 Die Reise zur Gruft von Sargeras war lang und entbehrungsreich, da die von den Orcs gestohlenen Schiffe nicht für die offene See geeignet waren. Als sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreichten, mussten sie sich unter großen Verlusten einen Weg durch die Horden von Dämonen freikämpfen, die zuvor Gul'dan getötet hatten. Letztendlich gelang es ihnen, allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz, das Szepter an sich zu nehmen, und die wenigen Mitglieder des Stoßtrupps, die überlebt hatten, traten die Rückreise in die Verwüsteten Lande an.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 189 Zurück auf Draenor machte sich Ner'zhul schließlich daran, sein Ritual mit Hilfe der Artefakte durchzuführen. Das Können, das für ein solches Ritual von Nöten gewesen wäre, überstieg Ner'zhuls Fähigkeiten allerdings bei weitem und seine Rücksichtslosigkeit führte zu einer Kettenreaktion, welche schließlich Draenor selbst zerstörte. Mit dem Szepter riss er immer mehr Löcher in das Geflecht der Realität und zerfetzte Draenors Verbindungen zum Rest des materiellen Universums. Er stürzte sich kopfüber in eins der Portale und hörte, wie die Welt hinter ihm zersplitterte.Das Szepter des Sargeras, Teil 10Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 26Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 195 Bergung des Szepters Nach der Zerstörung Draenors entriss der Dämonenfürst Kil'jaeden Ner'zhul die Herrschaft über das Szepter. Endlich befand sich das Artefakt wieder im Besitz der Legion und Kil'jaeden plante, es für die Invasion von Azeroth zu nutzen. Doch er war nicht so mächtig wie Sargeras. Er konnte kein Portal öffnen, das auch nur stark genug für seinen Avatar war. Also verschwor er sich mit Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer zur Erschaffung eines Tors durch den Sonnenbrunnen, die verderbte Machtquelle der Blutelfen. Mit der weltzerfetzenden Macht des Szepters öffnete Kael'thas den Weg für Kil'jaedens wahre Form. Doch bevor der Dämonenfürst Azeroth betreten konnte, schritt Anveena ein, die Verkörperung der Energien des Sonnenbrunnens. Sie opferte sich selbst und entfesselte all ihre Macht gegen den Betrüger, um ihn mitsamt des Szepters des Sargeras in den Wirbelnden Nether zurückzuwerfen.Das Szepter des Sargeras, Teil 11 Im Zuge der erneuten Invasion durch die Brennende Legion auf den Verheerten Inseln stellte sich heraus, dass sich das Szepter in Gul'dans Besitz befand und dieser damit ein großes Ritual plante. Hexenmeister der Schwarzen Ernte infiltrierten den Schattenrat und konnten sowohl Gul'dans Pläne vereiteln, als auch das begehrte Szepter an sich nehmen. Anmerkungen Kategorie:Artefaktwaffen Kategorie:Hexenmeister